Kaleidoscope
by HarryJasonPotter
Summary: Why would someone murder her parents? Those are just a few million questions that haunts Hermione as she goes to Namimori to hunt down the Uncle that she never knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author note: I have this running through my head for a long time now and I decided to make this into a fanfic.**

**Warning:Mentions of death and blood.**

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at the dead corpse of her parents. She tried her best to hold back the tears that was threatening to come out but, it was of no use. Tears steam down her face and for the first time in her life, she cried till she could no longer make anymore tears. Why her parents?Why would someone murder her parents? Would she had also been murdered if she had came back home earlier? Those were the questions now haunting her.<p>

She stared at the portrait in front of her, the portrait was painting of her great-great-great grandmother. Normally, it was so spotless but, not today. The portrait had a message written on it and what was worse was that it was written in her parent's blood._ You can run but we will always find you._ That chilled her to the bone. Why were her parents running? And what from?_ No,_ Hermione corrected,_ From who? _The person that wrote this message seem to have been after her parents for a long time.

She needed to do more research and the best place for her to do her research is in the one place, her parents would never allow her to go in the house. The basement. For as long as she can remember, her parents would never allow her to go to the basement, saying that she would be allowed in when they think that she is old enough to know. It also made her curious to learn about her parents past since her parents never talked about it and whenever she asked, the two of them would change the subject. It was almost as if they were ashamed of their past.

The basement to her surprise was filled with weapons. _When did Mom and Dad know how to use a gun? _Hermione thought to herself as she eyed the guns beside her in weariness and wonder. It made her now even more curious to learn about her parents' past. Why would two ordinary dentist need to have a gun for? That didn't make sense to her.

She stopped walking when she notice a envelop on a table. Her eyes widen when she saw that the letter was address to her and it looks very recent too. She hesitantly grab the envelop and walked towards the living room to open the envelop.

She hesitantly tore through the envelop. Her eyes widen in confusion when she saw that there was a letter address to her and plane tickets inside it. Did her parents knew that they were going to die today? She laugh at that thought, her parents wouldn't have known. She glance at the letter in front of her and decided to read it, first.

_Dear Hermione,_

_If you are reading this then your father and I have been murdered and you have decided to do some snooping on our past. Sweetheart, there is something me and your father have been hiding from you, it is something that me and your father have been trying to escape and prevent you from joining. Something that we have been denying and preparing you for._

_I am sure that you know about the Mafia don't you, Hermione? Well, you see sweetheart your father's family and my family have always been a part of the Mafia. Now, sweetheart, your father and I have always hoped that you will never get involved but, that seems impossible especially with the fact that you are a witch just like your great-great-great- grandmother._

_You probably wondering why you being a witch have to do with the Mafia and your great-great-great-grandmother don't you? Hermione, your great-great-great-grandmother was a Vongola guardian and I will explain to you, what they are later but, first you must know that your father and I have been planning to send you to Namimori, Japan and if you aren't there, then you must go there soon! I will explain to you the reason why you must go there after I tell you about your great-great-great-grandmother._

_There isn't much that we know about your great-great-great-grandmother then that she was once a powerful witch and that she was the Primo's Star Guardian. However, you must also know that your great-great-great grandmother never liked violence and had always supported peace. I bet you are wondering why your great-great-great grandmother joined the Mafia if she never liked in the beginning? She may not have liked violence but, when it came to her friends, she would have done anything to protect them and the Vongola family wasn't always part of the Mafia, it began as a vigilante organization but that all changed after the Vongola Secondo's reign but that isn't important._

_Now, the reason why you have to go to Namimori has to do with the fact that only a person that has magic can wield the Star ring and you are the only one that the Vongola family has. Now, I have heard many good things from my brother about the future Demico and it is inevitable that you will be drag into this. Especially with who you have for an Uncle but, let us not talk about your Uncle._

_It is your choice if you want to go to Namimori but, my child, you must know that your father and I had made a lot of enemies and staying in this house is now, no longer an option for you. You must get out of here as soon as you can and if you do decide to go to Namimori, I want you to ask around for a person called Reborn and tell him that Jean says you have inherited it._

_I wish sweetheart that I have protected you better and could allow you to keep some innocences but, it seem like fate won't let that be. Just, remember Hermione that me and your father love you very much and we hope that you have a good life and also, don't date any boys until your eighteen. Sorry, sweetheart that was your father there and don't listen to him about dating._

_Love,_

_your mother and father._

Hermione was angry with her parents for keeping such a huge secret from her. For some strange reason, them being a part of the Mafia made sense to her if you can believe it. The reason why they almost move to one continent to another, why they always seem to be in edge when they see men in black, it all had to do with the Mafia. What makes her angry is the fact that they would keep something this big from her.

Her eyes settled on the town that her parents written, Namimori. From what her parents had written, her uncle lives there and he might be able to give her the answers she might need. There was so many things she needs to know and the best person to ask was her only relative and that was her Uncle.

Reborn? That name sound familiar to her but, from where she had heard it. Hermione closed her eyes as she scan through her memories to see if her parents say that name before. She furrowed her eyebrow when she realises that her mother had a brother that changed his name to Reborn. Was it that Reborn?

She shook her head. It wasn't the time for her to think of the reason why her uncle had changed her name, she needed answers and she needs them soon. Her lips curled into a smile when she saw that the plane tickets were to Namimori. _They knew that I was going to go there, didn't they?_ Hermione thought, picking up the plane tickets gingerly.

Still, she had doubts forming in her mind. Was she willing to give up Hogwarts to go to Namimori to find answers? Was she that willing to give up seeing her friends just to get more answers? She knew that by going to Namimori that there was no turning back yet, the funny thing was that she didn't care about not seeing her friends.

She stared at the portrait of her great-great-great-grandmother and made her decision. She was going to Namimori just like her parents had wanted her to. _I will do as you ask and I will also make those bastards pay!_ Hermione thought, swearing to the dead corpses of her parents that she would get revenge for them.

Yes, she was going to get revenge on the people that murdered her parents in cold blood if that was the last thing she would do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:Please review to tell me what you think. Also would anyone like to beta this?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author Note: Thank you to Fanamaniac for reviewing and to everyone, who added this into their story alerts and favourites.**

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't help but wish that she was back at England with her friends. Namimori is so different from England, for one, the streets were less busy that isn't bad but, the people here speak Japanese and her Japanese wasn't that fluent. Still, she need to find her Uncle and get some answers, but who can she ask?<p>

She glance at the passers, debating whether or not to ask them if they knew someone called Reborn? It wasn't like there were that many people called Reborn, Hermione reasoned, watching as two teenage girls giggle. Still, she couldn't help but feel doubtful of finding her Uncle. For, all she know that man had move to another country.

She leaned against the wall and thought about the recent murder of her parents. How does she tell her only relative that her parents have been murdered? It was still hard for her to believe that their dead. _Still,_ Hermione mused as she watch a couple holding hands,_ would he even talk to me? For all I know, he doesn't get along with my mother._ After all, her own mother won't even talk about her own family, making her wonder if they had a fight before her parents decided that they didn't want anything to do with the Mafia.

She frowned and thought about her mother journals that she had decided to take with her. Even as a child, her own mother wouldn't speak about it, it was almost as if from the very beginning her mother knew that she didn't want that life for herself. Hermione debated on whether to take out the journal from her bag or go to the Middle School that her parents had chosen for her to go to and get the paperwork over and done with.

"Are you alright?" a voice snapped her from her thoughts. She straighten her back and slowly turned to the newcomer. The boy flinch at her gaze, causing her to wonder if she had done something wrong.

"I am fine, thank you for asking," she paused and debated with herself whether to ask the boy where she could find Namimori Middle School. He was a student and she needed to get her paperwork done, anyway. "Actually, would you mind telling me where is Namimori Middle School?"

"S-sure, I-I go to school there."

Hermione grinned at the boy. It was nice to know at least someone in this school and if she couldn't find her Uncle then at least she could try to enjoy herself while she can.

"S-so, w-why are you g-going t-there?" The boy stuttered as they walk through the streets.

The brown haired girl shrugged her shoulders and quietly answered. "Well, I need to get the paperwork done and all that stuff."

He gave her a hesitate look and asked. "W-why a-aren't your parents doing this type of things?"

To tell or not to tell that was the question. Does she tell the boy that her parents are dead or does she simply lie and tell him that her parents were too busy to do it.

"My parents, they are..." she took a deep breath and gave a small smile. "Too busy to do these types of things, so it is all left for me to do."

The boy nodded at her. "What do they do?" he inquired, looking genuinely curious to learn a little bit more about her family.

"They we-are dentist."

_That was just too close,_ Hermione thought, sighing in relief when the boy told her that they had made it to Namimori Middle School. She had almost told him that they were dentist and that would have lead it to more awkward questions.

"Well, I-I go-got to go to class." The boy stammered.

Hermione nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you..." Her eyes widen when she realise that she hadn't ask the boy, his name.

The boy also seem to realise because he quickly said. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The brown haired girl nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you Sawada-san for showing me the way, did I tell you what my name is?"

The doe eyed boy shook his head at her, causing her to frown at her manners. Her mother would be so disappointed in her for not introducing herself to someone.

"My name is Hermione Granger," she frowned and suddenly remembered that Japan that names were reversed. "Or Granger Hermione, I suppose."

Tsuna's eyes widen when he heard the sound of the school bell. He glance at the foreign girl beside him and wonder if the girl was a part of the Mafia as well. As soon as the idea came in mind, he dismiss it, the girl hadn't attack him and Reborn would have told him if someone from the Mafia would come. Also, the girl was completely nice and seem to come from a normal family.

"You are going to be late if you keep standing here, Sawada-san."

He glance at the school clock and panic. If, he keeps standing here he would run into the disciplinary committee and he certainly doesn't want to see the head. He gave one last look to the brown haired girl before dashing to class.

"_He is an odd one."_ Hermione muttered as she watch the boy run to class. The boy was only five minutes late and yet, he is acting like that he is going to die. Now that she thought about it that attitude should be rub on Harry and Ron.

Her eyes suddenly widen as she realise that she had forgot to ask the boy, where was the reception. How could she be so stupid as to forget to ask him where it was? She sighed. She would have to ask someone else, where the reception was. Her eyes scan the area to see if there was someone else to ask.

"You are trespassing in school grounds, Herbivore..." a voice behind her back quietly said. "And for that, I have to bite you to death."

Hermione turned around to see the person that said that. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the armband that says 'head prefect.' _What does he mean by I will bite you to death?_ That had to be one of the oddest things for a person to say if you ask her.

The boy had black hair that was slightly messy, steel grey eyes that told her of his anger of her being in school and pale skin. She frowned at the sight of Tonfas and wonder why the head prefect had it, surely weapons weren't allowed in school.

Her question was soon answered.

Before she could even open her mouth to explain, the older boy started to attack her with his weapons. She dodge his attack and quietly made a note to herself to never get into a fight with the man and not to break any rules. _That was just too close, _Hermione thought as she narrowly dodge one of the boy's tonfas. She didn't like the idea of getting a bruise especially before she even arrives to school.

"Look, I am here to get my paperwork done..." She paused and quickly added, "and I am not Herbivore for god sakes, humans are Omnivores."

By the fact that he was still attacking her made her realise that the boy didn't believe her. She sighed. Why couldn't life be easy? She mused as she blocked one of the boy's tonfas. Hermione straighten her legs and did a roundhouse kick. The boy had only just mange to block her attack with his other Tonfa.

"Listen to me, bastard and listen to me good..." She had never seen someone so impulsive to fight in her whole life, which was saying a lot. "I am here to get my paperwork done, I am transferring here and if you don't believe me then you have to accompany me to the reception to see me get my paperwork."

The boy stopped attacking when he heard her words. "And, how do I know that you aren't lying Herbivore?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips, trying her best to calm down and explain to the older boy but, she found the effort to be futile.

"If I was lying then why the hell would I say, you can come with me to the reception for proof!" Hermione yelled.

The boy glared at her. Normally, that should scare anyone but not her. She was not scared of the boy or her name was not Hermione Jean Granger! He nodded at her and gestured at her to take him to the reception for the proof.

"U-um, you wouldn't know where it is, would you?" Hermione hesitantly asked.

She could have sworn that the boy's lips was twitching but that must have been her imagination after all that boy didn't seem like the kind of person that laughs. Still, she wonders what it will be like to hear the older boy laugh?_ I will be surprise_, Hermione mused, trying to imagine the boy smiling.

* * *

><p>The silence between the two of them was tense. Hermione knew if that she doesn't give proof that she was transferring here, the older teen would definitely continue trying to beat her up and she didn't know if she had the energy to continue fighting.<p>

"Herbivore, how did you know when I was about to attack?" The head prefect asked, breaking the silence between them.

She arched her eyebrows at the older teen and quickly retorted. "I got a name, you know and it isn't Herbivore."

The boy didn't say anything instead he arched his eyebrows at her, waiting for the answer to his question.

"Anyways, why should I tell you?" She smirked at the older teen and continued. "After all, I am just a Herbivore, aren't I? And being a Herbivore, wouldn't I need to keep my defence against a carnivore a secret for as long as I can?"

Hermione grinned when she saw that she was irking the boy. Serves him right too, he attack her for no good reason. What was the boy thinking? Did he really think that she would really tell him, how she figure out his attack pattern. Also, who told the boy to wear a cloak? It was by observing that she knew that his cloak would be able to tell her, what his next attacks were.

"H-Hibari-sama, w-why are y-you here?" The receptionist stammered when she saw the head prefect. What did she do to get a visit from the man? She followed all the younger boy's rules so, why was he here?

Hibari pointed to the brown haired girl beside him and said. "The Herbivore here, claims that she has some paperwork to do."

The receptionist turned her attention to the petit girl beside him. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw that the young girl had no wounds from fighting with Hibari. The head prefect almost always fight with anyone that breaks the rules.

"My paperwork?" The brown eyed girl asked, raising her eyebrows at the receptionist.

The receptionist blushed before frowning at the girl's words. She tried to recall if anyone had called earlier about paperwork. She had so many people calling the school and it is hard for her to keep track on the phone calls.

The young girl must have realise too, because she gave her a annoyed look and said, "I am Hermione Granger, the new transfer from England."

Hermione watch in annoyance when she saw that the woman eyes flashed in recognition at her words. The moment she said that she was a transfer in England, the woman remembers! She knew that the receptionist must have a lot of calls but, damn it, the lady should put it all in a diary for her to remember.

"I will be back in a minute to get your paperwork, Granger-san." The receptionist said, giving a apologetic look to the young girl.

Hermione waited until the lady was gone before turning her attention to the head prefect. "Now do you believe me?"

"Hn,"

The brown haired girl calm herself down and reminded herself that it was not a good idea for her to get into a fight even if the older boy deserve it. The older boy started to walk away to Hermione's pleasure. She couldn't stand the older boy's behaviour, she didn't care if he was a good fighter but he should have known better than to attack her- for all the boy knew, she might have been blind and he would still attack her.

"Herbivore, if I find that you are late tomorrow, I will bite you to death." Hibari threatened her.

The young witch gave him a curt nod and said. "For you to do that, you have to actually have to catch me, now won't you?"

Hermione couldn't tell what was the boy's reaction since she was facing his back but, she had a feeling that amused him.

_Living here might be interesting,_ Hermione thought as she took the paperwork from the receptionist.

The young witch didn't know how right she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the **

**Author Note: I want to thank everyone that had reviewed and had added this to their favourite story and story alerts. This begins between the first and second chapter in the manga.**

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't help but hate the house that she lives in. The house were one of the last purchases that her parents had made before their deaths. It was a reminder to her of what would have been if they haven't been murder. She hated the house with all her heart but, she had no where else to live. Still, she could see the reason why her parents had chosen this house.<p>

It was like all the other houses that they have and yet it was also different. It was big like the others but, it had more natural feel like this is a house that she can call home. The house was painted creamy white and a beautiful shade of red. There were no gargoyles like her house in England and she was very thankful for that; she had always found the gargoyles too creepy to her liking.

Now, she was getting ready for her first day in Namimori Middle School. The uniforms weren't that bad but must the skirts be this short? She hates wearing short skirts and the skirt reach until her knee. Still, if she doesn't wear the skirt, she gets into trouble and she didn't want to face the head of disciplinary committee. The boy was a bastard if you ask her. What type of prefect beats people up for breaking school rules? A bad one that is for sure. She doesn't like him, one bit.

She stared at the clock, sighing when she saw that it was 6:50. If she doesn't leave the house now, there will be no telling when she will arrive to school. Being late for school is not something, she likes to do and was something that her parents had frowned upon when they were alive. Their eyes would always turned cold whenever they learnt that she was late for school. They disapprove it that was a fact and she would always try her best not to be late, just so she never sees that expression in their eyes. Now, she wish to see that expression on their face, at least she would see that they were alive and well, not beneath the earth's soil.

Hermione gave one last sad look to the house. She will be back in this house later and will be haunted by her parents, later at night. At night, her parents would ask her why didn't she came home earlier, why didn't she just use her wand to kill them and ask her why would she allow them to die like that. These were one of those nightmares that haunt her.

How she wish that she could avoid this house but, she couldn't. The house was a part of her now, the last thing that her parents had given her before their untimely deaths. She knew that they would be disappointed in her if she didn't stay in her house. They would say that she should be more brave if they were alive but, they were hypocrites if you ask her. Her parents ran away from the Mafia, how was that brave? Hermione wonders as she walked through the quiet streets. Running away didn't do her parents any good if anything, it got them murdered.

She arrived to school five minutes to spare. She would have arrived to school earlier if she hadn't gotten lost on her way, here. Who knew that there were many turns and roads to get here? Still, she was thankful that she had arrived five minutes before class starts.

The kids around her didn't seem to notice her instead, they seem more interested in talking to their friends and she was quite grateful too for that. She didn't know how she could stand it if they stare at her. Ever since she was a child, she had hated being the centre of attention, a trait that she had inherited from her grandmother.

The sound of the bell snapped Hermione from her thoughts. She scowled. If she was late, she would get caught by Hibari and he would bite her to death. She certainly didn't like the idea of getting into a fight with the boy but, she had no idea where the teacher's office was.

Her eyes suddenly caught sight of a familiar boy. Her lips curled into a smile as she realise that she could always ask Tsuna for help, he was a nice boy and was certainly someone she can see as a friend.

Hermione tapped the boy on his shoulder, giving him an apologetic smile. The boy eyes widen when he saw her and he quick a double take back as if he was surprise that she would talk to him, making her wonder if he had any friends in this place. _He must have friends,_ Hermione reasoned,_ he is a nice person and seems like, one of those type of people that anyone can be friends with._

"G-Granger-san, wh-what are you d-doing he-here?" Tsuna stammered.

The brown haired girl raised her eyebrows at Tsuna's question before shaking her head at the boy. "Didn't I tell you that I was transferring here?" he blushed when he realise that she did.

Hermione chuckled and quickly asked. "I need your help with something, you won't mind helping me?"

Tsuna hesitates before nodding at her. "S-so, what do you need help with?"

The brown haired girl smiled sheepishly. "Mind telling me, where my homeroom is..." she quickly got her timetable out of her bag to see which homeroom she is in. "It is 1-A."

Tsuna's eyes widen in surprise as he realise that Hermione was in his class. Great, he might loose another potential friend when she learns how much of a looser that he is. "Sure, I am in the same class as you." he gave her a tight smile, causing the girl to frown at him.

"So, Granger-san, why did your family move here?" Tsuna asked as they walked towards their homeroom. Many of the students were staring at them, either it was at the fact that someone was talking to him or because they had never seen a foreigner before.

Hermione smiled. "Well my parents wanted to get away from things." _Mafia,_ she added silently but she didn't want to say that so she continued. "Plus, they had a job offer that they couldn't refuse." she lied.

Tsuna nodded and asked. "So, how do you find your stay so far?"

The brown haired girl gave him a weary smile and answered. "I already got into trouble with the head prefect that should tell you something."

"W-when did y-you met Hi-Hibari-senpai?" Tsuna stammered.

The brown eyed girl frowned at the fear that Tsuna was showing towards Hibari. Was everyone afraid of him? Even the receptionist was afraid of him and she was an adult. Why was everyone afraid of him? He wasn't that scary, he is violent and aggressive but not scary. Through with his methods of handling justice then she didn't blame them for being afraid of the older boy.

"Yes," Hermione admitted. "He thought that I was trespassing in school grounds and did you know that he fights with anyone that breaks the rules?" she asked.

Tsuna gave the brown haired girl a nervous laugh, he hadn't met Hibari personally but he had heard of rumours and she had just confirmed one of them. "How did you survive against him?" he asked the girl.

"Oh?" She shrugged her shoulders and said. "I figure out his fighting pattern that's all."

Tsuna couldn't help but gawked at the brown haired girl. Nobody and he means nobody had been able to get out of a fight with Hibari unscratched and she was shrugging this thing off as if it was no big deal. Who was this girl?Were all foreigners like her? Or was she different? Now, that Tsuna thinks about it, there was something about the girl that was different but he didn't know what was it?

"We are here, Granger-san." Tsuna said, pointing to their homeroom.

Hermione smiled at the boy. "Thank you, Tsuna and please call me Hermione. Calling me by my last name makes me think that I am in trouble." She gave him a smile and said. "It makes me feel old."

The doe eyed boy couldn't help but wonder if the girl would still his friend if she knew how much of a loser he is? He hopes not. It was the first time in his life that someone was willing to be his friend and it doesn't help that the brown eyed girl seem to be so nice to him. He hopes that the girl would still be willing to be his friend after knowing that he is a loser.

"You alright, Tsuna?" Hermione asked.

Tsuna snapped out of his daze and nodded. It touch him that the girl was concern for him and he wonder if that was something a friend would do? He wouldn't know since he didn't have any friends and Reborn wasn't helping him in that department.

Hermione glance at the boy before looking at the door in front of them. For the first time in her life, she felt nervous to open a door. She had been to so many schools before so what made this any different? If anything, she should be used to it by now. She should be used to be being the new girl and never staying in one country for so long. Yet, the difference was now that she was staying in this country for a long time without her parents. If she was to be honest, her parents were the only reason why she was able to stand living in a new country because, they were a family and family sticks together.

The brown haired girl took a deep breath and slid the door open. The classroom was noisy to her delight. With the classroom noisy, nobody would notice her,which means that no one will ask her awkward questions and she hated answering awkward questions.

"Thanks, Tsuna." Hermione whispered to the doe eyed boy, who was giving her looks of concern.

Tsuna looked at her in shock and asked. "Why a-are you t-thanking me, Hermione?"

The young witch gave him a small smile and thought to herself that the young boy was someone that she can be friends with. He was kind and nice to her and in a sense he reminded her of Harry and Neville but, she didn't want to tell him that since it pains her to think of her friends. So, she gave him the second best answer that she can think of:

"For being nice to me." Hermione admitted. "Not many people will be nice to the new girl."

The brown eyed boy couldn't help but blush at the girl's words. He doesn't get a lot of compliments from people, through that was slowly changing thanks to him beating Mochida. Still, this was the very first compliment that he had gotten from someone and that was a big deal to him. Now, he really hopes that the girl doesn't stop being his friend when she learns how much of a looser he is.

"I am sure that a-anyone w-would h-have h-helped y-you." Tsuna stammered.

Hermione chuckled at Tsuna's words. "Maybe." she admitted. "However, you show me the way to school and ask about my well-being even through I am a stranger and not many people do that." Hermione pointed out to the boy.

"Sawada-san, why aren't you in your seat!" A voice behind them, barked.

Tsuna turned around to see the person behind him. He squeaked when he saw that it was their homeroom teacher, Kimura, who looked furious at the fact that he was out of his seat. Everyone's attention was now at them. Some of the students were whispering and pointing at Hermione while the others were simply looking amuse at him being shouted. He opened his mouth to apologise to the teacher but, Hermione had started talking to their teacher.

"I am sorry, sensei for this but, Tsuna here was late because of me..." Hermione admitted, giving an apologetic look to their sensei.

"What does Sawada-san being late have to do with you?" Kimura asked.

The brown eyed girl rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly and answered. "I am new here and I couldn't find my way to class but, luckily I saw a fellow student who was on his way to school..." she pointed to Tsuna, before continuing. "So I asked him if he could show me where the class is, I didn't mean to make him late."

Tsuna tried his best not to gawk at the girl. This girl barely knew him yet, she was clearly lying through her teeth to save him from getting into trouble. He couldn't help but feel grateful at the girl and also wonder why she lied to their teacher for him.

"Is that true, Sawada-san?" Kimura asked, looking at his gawking student.

Tsuna hesitantly nodded at the teacher. He glance at the girl, who had a confident look in her eyes and suddenly he was reminded of Reborn at that moment and he wonders if she was related to his tutor in anyway. He dismiss that thought, it was only coincidence that her eyes gleam in the same way as his tutor after all, Reborn was only a baby.

"Very well, Sawada-san, you are not in trouble because you have helped the new student." Kimura said to his student, whose eyes widen in surprise. The brown eyed boy thanked him and quickly went to his seat.

"Now..." he looked down on the attendance before continuing. "Granger-san, would you mind introducing yourself to the whole class."

_It isn't like I have a choice._ Hermione thought, giving her homeroom teacher one of the best fake smiles that she can make. She know from experience that if she doesn't introduce herself then the man would do it for her and she doesn't like the idea of someone else introducing her in front of the whole class.

"My name is Hermione Granger, I am from England, I am fourteen years old and know almost absolutely no one in this school except for Tsuna..." she gave the boy a small smile before continuing. "I have so many likes that I can't name them all but, the only like you should know is that I like reading and I also dislike people who are prejudiced and that is all you need to know about me."

The browned eyed girl couldn't help but notice that by the end of her little introduction that either the boys were staring at her or glaring at Tsuna. _What did the boy do wrong? And why are they staring at me with love sick expressions? _Hermione ask herself, giving her homeroom teacher a confuse look. Tsuna doesn't seem like the kind of a person that will harm a person so why would they glare at him? And why some of the boys were giving her looks that she had seen on Ginny Weasley when she stares at Harry.

"Granger-san, your seat will be next to Tsuna." Kimura said, snapping her from her thoughts.

Hermione nodded and gave the teacher a small smile before taking a seat beside Tsuna, who was trying his best to ignore from the other boy's glares. She gave Tsuna an apologetic smile, thinking that the only reason why the boys were glaring at him was because of her but, she wasn't sure. For all she knows, they might have been doing that for much longer and if so, she really was going to try her hardest not to beat them up.

"You are alright?" Hermione whispered, looking at their teacher, who was starting to teach them math.

Tsuna nodded. "I am used to it." he admits, keeping his eye on the whiteboard.

The brown eyed girl frowned at his admission. What type of school life does the boy have? Not a good one that was for sure but, why? He was a nice person in fact, he was one of the nicest people that she had met. In that moment, Hermione made the decision to become Tsuna's friend even if it was the last thing she does.

* * *

><p>"Hermione Granger..." Reborn muttered under his breath, looking at the brown haired girl talking to his student. This was his niece? This was the girl that his younger sister talk with so much pride. She looks like a carbon copy of their great-great-grandmother except for her hair colour, no the hair colour was definitely her father's.<p>

Reborn frowns as he thought of his brother-in-law and sister. He hadn't received a phone call from them in the past few days and that was unusual for them. They always made sure to keep him up to date with their lives and the life of their daughter. Yet, they hadn't told him that they were coming or that Hermione will be in the same class as his student if he had known then he would have asked for more information about his niece.

Does his niece know what type of her life her parents are running from? Knowing his baby sister, she wouldn't tell the girl even if her life was in danger. The only way he can see his sister telling her daughter the truth is through a letter but, who knows his sister might surprise him. Still, he was deeply curious to learn why the girl was here.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw the way that his niece was eyeing the boys, who were glaring at his student, in weariness and anger. Already protective of Tsuna, maybe he had found Tsuna's first subordinate. Through the girl can't join the Mafia without the permission of her mother or until she is old enough and knowing his sister, she would make sure that her daughter doesn't join the Mafia. Reborn smirks, he would have to find a way to make his sister's agree into allowing the girl join the Mafia.

The girl was an excellent candidate to be Tsuna's subordinate if, yesterday's fight with the head prefect had shown. She is strong as shown by her ability to dodge and attack the head prefect, smart since his sister had boasted to him about her intelligence, loyal as shown by just now when she had lied through her teeth to make sure that his useless student doesn't get into trouble. Yes, his niece was an excellent candidate to be his useless student's subordinate.

Yet, there is something amiss about the girl. Her coming to school in the middle of the school year, didn't make sense to him. He knew his sister and brother-in-law well enough to know that his stupid brother-in-law would make sure she goes to boarding school for the rest of the school year before coming here. He needed answers and he was going to get it from them.

But, first, he was going to keep an eye on Hermione for the next few days to learn more about the girl's behaviour. She is after all his niece and he will meet her soon, very soon especially if she was going to be friends with his student. Reborn smirks, he was going to have fun getting to know his only niece.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:Please review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except the .**

**Author Note: I want to thank cosmoGirl666 and Slytherin Studios for reviewing and to everyone else for adding this to their favourite story and story alerts.**

* * *

><p>Hermione cursed under her breath, keeping her eyes on the school gates in front of her. How can she be so stupid as to forget to do the alarm clock! She just hopes that Hibari wasn't waiting for them and if he was... she didn't want to even finish that sentence. Her eyes brighten when she saw that she was near the school gate and there was no Hibari, she wasn't going to get a detention or worse fight the boy.<p>

Her eyes narrowed when she saw a metal tonfa coming her way. Already one week and she was getting into a fight with the Prefect. She duck the first tonfa and use her right hand to block the other one. She smirked at the prefect and gave him a hard kick on the stomach. He blocked her attack with his other tonfa. They glared at each other but, didn't continue with the fight.

"Why are you late, Herbivore?" He asked coldly, his eyes narrowed. "You are not going to skip school when it hasn't even started!"

She was taken back at the amount of words he was saying. That must be the first time, she heard him say more than one sentence.

"I am late because I had forgotten to set my alarm clock..." She paused and quickly added. "I am not a Herbivore."

Hermione could feel the strain of her hands, it was really becoming a pain to block the boy's tonfa for more than ten minutes. Then again, she hadn't had a good fight since she had went to Hogwarts.

"And why would I skip school?" Hermione asked, looking at him in curiosity. "I don't want to miss any of my lessons."

She suddenly notice that Hibari's eyes were steel blue not grey as she had thought them to be. She shook her head at that realisation and concentrated on the he wanted a fight then she would give him a fight.

Hermione dodged his tonfa attack and punched him on the face. The prefect stagger but didn't fell down to her disappointment, his eyes gleam and she knew that this battle wasn't over, if anything this battle had just started.

"What it is your name?" Hibari asked, well it sounded more like demanded.

"Now, now, you called me Herbivore..." she mocked him and continued. "How do I know that you will call me by my given name."

The boy growled at her disobedience before lunging at her. She wasn't able to dodge his attack. She winced at the impact of the tonfa on her stomach but, she didn't dare cry out instead, she gave him a roundhouse kick on the stomach, which he blocked with his tonfa. He smirked at her and use his other tonfa to attack her but she blocked it with her left hand.

"And to answer your question about my name..." Hermione paused and dodge his attack. "My name is Hermione Granger."

He ran forward to attack her. She step to the right and punched him in the back. Why must she keep fighting with him? She was already late for her first lesson. She dodge his next attack and took her bag and ran to her class.

"See you later, Hibari-san, sorry I can't finish the fight but..." She paused and gave him a fake frown. "I have to get to class."

Hibari watched as the brown haired girl ran. She was different from the other herbivore that was certain, for one, she was able to keep up with his attacks and land blows on him. The girl was honest and he could actually believed her excuse about not setting the alarm clock since, she didn't try to run away or looked scared after seeing him if anything, she fought back without hesitation.

The girl's fighting skills was good and from the way she had dodge his attacks that told him that she had experience of fighting. Through, it pissed him off to see that the girl was able to land a hit against him but, it made fighting her more fun. No one had been able to do that before and she is the first person to do that. She would be very helpful in keeping order in Namimori.

Through for some reason, he had doubts that she would even join and her mockery of him really make him angry but, she would be very useful in keeping order in Namimori. But, first he needed to get more information about the girl.

* * *

><p>"Granger-san, why are you late and why do you look like you have been in a fight!" Kimura yelled.<p>

Hermione counted till ten in her mind and reminded herself that it will not be a good idea to punch the teacher even if it was tempting but, she really wanted to punch the man. He gave her a stern look and waited for her response.

"I met Hibari-san and I think sensei that you can guess what happened from there. " Hermione said, giving him a fake smile.

The man paled at her admission while the other students whispered to each other about the admission.

"I s-see..."

He didn't say anything after that instead he told her to go to her seat. She nodded and walked to her seat as slowly as she could. It was slightly painful for her to walk but, she was able to ignore the pain. She looked at her classmates, who were looking at her in fear which made her feel annoyed. Just because she had gotten into a fight with Hibari, they look at her in fear. The only person that wasn't looking at her in fear was Tsuna and she was grateful for that.

She took her seat and looked at the maths equation that Kimura was currently explaining to them. Great, it was a maths equation that her parents had taught her a few years ago after she had complained that her lessons were too easy. She winced at that memory, she needed to distract herself from thinking of her parents.

"So, what did I miss, Tsuna?" Hermione asked.

Her friend looked at her in concern and she wonder if her friend realise that she was in pain but, she shook that thought away. She had always been good at disguising her pain, not even her own parents would have notice that she was in pain until she told them.

He hesitated and quietly said. "I a-am g-going t-to play in the volleyball tournament."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her friend. She glance around to see if anyone were watching them but found that no one was looking at them.

"Tsuna, you do know that you suck at sports right?" she asked, remembering the few P.E lessons that she had seen and she could safely say that her friend sucks at sport.

He blushed at her words and admitted "Y-yes but, Itou-san was really en-enthusiastic about m-me playing."

The young girl frowned at her friend's words. Her friend must have found it really hard to say no if Itou was really enthusiastic for him to play but, she found it odd since none of the boys would pick Tsuna for P.E so, why now? That wasn't the main issue for her, the main issue is whether or not her friend knew the rules of the game.

"Tsuna, do you know how to play volleyball?" Hermione asked. She frowned when she saw that the answer that their -sensei had put was wrong.

"N-no, d-do you kn-know how to play, Hermione?" Tsuna asked, giving her a hopeful look.

The brown haired girl nodded and answered absent-mindedly. "Not really... I know the rules of the game, my mother used to go on and on about the game when I was younger."

Tsuna's eyes widen at that piece of information. Hermione had never told him anything about her parents except for the fact that they are dentist and that they were from England but that was about it. Anything else, his friend would keep a close-lip about.

"Kimura-sensei, question five is wrong..." Hermione called out, she couldn't stand looking at the answer any longer. She didn't want her classmates to learn the wrong thing.

Their sensei glare at her for interrupting the lesson but, she didn't flinch.

"Now, Granger-san, I can tell you that question five's answer is correct." Kimura reassured the girl through gritted teeth.

Hermione shook her head. "It isn't because you see..." she stood up and grabbed the marker pen from the teacher. She circled his answer and quickly did her own calculation in the board. "You were suppose to square root 5 square, not the opposite." he nodded at her explanation and looked at the whiteboard before cursing under his breath.

"Sorry, students but Granger-san here is correct..." Kimura said reluctantly, nodding at Hermione, who went back to her seat. "You were suppose to square root it instead of squaring it."

The young witch watch as her other classmates erased their answer and did as the teacher said. She also notice the despair look on her friend's face as they listened to Kimura's explanation about what he did wrong. She sighed, apparently her job at tutoring people was not over, she still need to teach Tsuna about their math lessons.

"H-Hermione, c-can you teach me how to play volleyball?" Tsuna asked.

The brown haired girl wrinkled her nose at her friend's request before admitting. "I don't know how to play but, I do know the rules and regulations of the game so I can help you with that."

Tsuna smiled nervously and said. "T-thank you."

The young witch couldn't help but smile sadly at her friend's stutter and wonder when her friend would be comfortable to talk to her without stuttering. No time soon that was sure but, she doesn't mind waiting. The boy was a good person and she wished that the other students in their class will notice.

It was in that moment the front door opened. Everyone was surprised to see a male student with a unique-or if you ask her strange-haircut. The man was too old to be in middle-school and the uniform that he wore was different from theirs. She would have assumed that the boy was not from Namimori Middle School if it wasn't for the armband that said prefect and the fact that she knew that Hibari doesn't like trespassers in their school.

"I would like to see Hermione Granger, please." The man said.

Everyone turned their attention to her but, she ignored their stares and furrowed her eyebrows. What did she...Oh yes, she was late for school and Hibari must want to tell her when her detention is.

"It is only the second week that she had been here and she is called by the Disciplinary Committee."

"What did she do?"

"She fought Hibari-san and was able to leave unscathed." One of her classmates answered.

Hermione wanted to correct her classmate and tell them that he had hit her in the stomach but, thought against it. Telling them that she was beaten up by the prefect would be telling him that he hurt her and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

She sighed, wincing at the pain in her stomach as she stood up. When she goes home, she would need to go and make herself a potion that can heal her wound since, she won't be able to go to school if she ignores it.

Tsuna noticed it and gave her a concern look. He opened his mouth to tell her that she was in pain and that she shouldn't go but the look in her eyes told him that she would still go.

The regent-haircut guy nodded and calmly said. "Follow me please. The Disciplinary Committee President wants to see you."

Everyone looked at her in surprise and started to whisper but, she didn't care what they say about her. She gave him a hard look ,which caused the man to wince at her, before sighing. The man was in the committee and Hibari had called her if she doesn't go then he would forced her and she was afraid that she won't be strong enough to handle anymore of his attacks.

She walked towards the door, once again ignoring her teacher and classmates stares. The man nodded and hesitate before gesturing at her to follow him. Hermione walked behind him, closing the class door but not before giving a small wave to everyone. She wonder why Hibari would call her? She had broken the school rule but that doesn't mean he had to call her from class. Then again, she does not know what goes through his mind.

She sighed and continued to walk behind the tall boy, knowing that she had a long day ahead of herself.

* * *

><p>Hibari leaned back on his chair leisurely, a paper on his right hand. The paper contain basic knowledge about the girl but, he had not gotten any information from his other sources.<p>

According to the official data that he has on his hand, her grades were above average including Math and Science. However she was slightly above average in Physical Education. Apparently, in the girl's old school she had never broke the rules or disobeyed the teacher. All the teachers in her old school seemed to love her except for her science teacher but he didn't care. They say that she was probably one of the best students that they have ever taught and had always done her work on time and with perfection. They also say that she wouldn't hurt a fly.

Hibari couldn't help but find that last comment amusing. The girl had one hell of a punch even he couldn't say that punch didn't hurt and it wasn't everyday that he sees a girl that was willing to fight him or in her case, twice. She also seem to find some way to entertain him especially with her come backs.

The president of Disciplinary Committee put down the paper on the table and folded his arm. Yet, there was something odd about the girl that he couldn't place his hand on it. She wasn't afraid of him that was odd but he like that about her but, it was something else.

The sounds of footsteps were getting closer to his office. No one dares walk near his office during class time and he knew that it was Kusakabe bringing his visitor.

"Hey," Hibari said, smirking at the angry look on the Herbivore's face. It was amusing to see that the girl was trying her best to control her temper and not yell at him for bringing her out of her class.

"Hibari-san, what is happening?" Kusakabe asked, staring nervously at the angry girl beside really wants to get away from the room to be more exact from the angry girl beside him.

"Yes, mind telling me why you called me out of my class, Head Prefect-san." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

He didn't answer their question instead he walked towards her, his gaze solely on her. She was truly different that much he can be certain, the girl didn't flinch at his gaze instead she tapped her feet impatiently, waiting for him to response to her question.

Hermione couldn't help but feel weary when Hibari took out his tonfa. She went into a battle stance and waited for him to attack, which if she was guessing correctly was soon. She was right. After two minutes of intense glaring, the head prefect attacked her.

She dodge his attack and punched him in the stomach but, he blocked her attack with his other tonfa. He aim his other tonfa to her neck which she easily blocked with her hand. She held onto it tightly and did a swift sidekick to his head. He blocked it with ease but that was the plan, she clench her hand into a fist and punched him in the face.

He stagger but didn't fall down. In the corner of her eye, she could see that their fight was surprising the tall boy. She gave him an apologetic look, causing him to look at her in surprise. She turned her attention to the black-haired boy.

"Wow." Hibari said.

For some strange reason, she blushed at his words. Nobody had ever complimented her on her fighting skills except for her father, who had told her that she needed to learn self-defence. Remembering her father made her snap out of her thoughts about the prefect, her father would be disappointed in her if he knew that she had gotten into a fight.

She blocked his attack and was taken back when he grabbed her arm. He threw her into the disciplinary committee room with such force that she was surprise at herself for not crying out. She was surprised to see that she landed on the couch.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at the head prefect while the tall man was looking at her then Hibari with complete shock and confusion. She can safely guess that the older teen never does this which, makes her wonder why he was doing this to her.

"Close the door, Kusakabe Tstsuya." Hibari commanded, his eyes never leaving her.

The tall young man did as he was told, watching in bewilderment as Hibari walked towards the pissed girl. He was surprised to see that the girl blocked both of Hibari's tonfas with her hands.

"Now, are you going to tell me why the hell you called me out of class!" Hermione yelled.

He looked at her calmly and said. "Granger Hermione, you will be joining the Disciplinary Committee."

Hermione's eyes twitch at his words and she couldn't help but retort. "And, what makes you think that I will join your little group."

"This is an order not a request." He pressed the tonfas in her hand, harder.

The brown eyed girl glared at him and quietly said. "I take orders from no one, got that!"

The older boy lips twitch at her words as if he found it amusing. She glance at Kusakabe, who was befuddled at her words as if he had never seen anyone said no to the prefect in front of him. Well, she was different, she didn't like being bossed around.

"You broke the rules, today, did you not?" Hibari asked, reminding her that she late today.

Hermione growled and said. "As I said before, I did not mean to to be late."

He smirked at her and calmly said. "You will be working as the Disciplinary Committee's secretary. This is your punishment for being late."

The brown eyed girl knew that she couldn't argue against the prefect since this was her punishment for being late for school. It wasn't fair and if she could find a good argument against him for this unfairness this would be a different case but, she can't think of any.

She watch in anger as the Disciplinary Committee president handed her an armband with the kanji of Discipline written on them. She snatch it from his hand and slid it on her shirt. This was going to be hell, Hermione thought to herself as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't help but feel scared of Hermione. You can't blame him since his friend looked like she was going to murder someone and she wouldn't tell him about what the Disciplinary Committee president wanted from her. All he knew was that his friend was now a part of them and judging from her angry face, she wasn't happy about that.<p>

"H-Hermione, do you want to ta-talk to me about what happened with Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

The young witch pursed her lips before sighing. She shook her head at her friend, she didn't want to tell him that she got into a fight with him and that the president had basically threatened her to join the Disciplinary Committee because she was late. If, she could find blackmail on the guy then she can threatened him to letting her not join the committee.

"It is nothing you need to worry about." Hermione said.

Tsuna nodded before glancing at the whiteboard in front of them. His friend had taken him to one of the abandon classrooms to teach him, the rules of volleyball. He hoped that he would be able to understand everything but, he doubt it. Still, he could hope that it will make sense.

"Alright the first thing you should know Tsuna is that each side must have 4 to 6 players." Hermione began, drawing figures onto the whiteboard to make it even more clearer for him to understand.

Tsuna nodded, telling her that he understand. He wondered why their team needed six players if each side must have four to six? He frowned and made a mental note to ask the team captain on why he picked him if they already had enough players for the volleyball tournament.

His friend gave him a small smile, before pointing to one of the sides. "Now, you should know that each side can only hit the ball 3 times..." she then pointed to one of figures. "However, you should know that the players, which in this case is you, cannot touch the ball twice in a row."

He nodded and made a mental note not to touch the ball twice but, if Reborn shoot him in the head with the dying bullet, he is sure that he would forget that but, he can hope.

Hermione then pointed at the court lines and said. "If you or any of the other players' ball fall outside of the court lines then it will be considered out of bounds. It will only be considered in bounds if the balls land directly on the lines."

Tsuna nodded and thought to himself that the girl explain to him better than any of the teachers had. She made it simple and used diagrams to help him understand, she was also patient unlike the others that had tired to teach him.

She pointed to one of the figures and said. "Now, Tsuna you must remember that players cannot block serves and that the team must rotate clockwise each time they serve."

He nodded and hesitantly asked. "H-how long is the game?"

Hermione frowned before answering. "Usually, the game is played to 25 points, and the winning team must win by 2 points but, this isn't the case for this game so I won't know."

He nodded and was happy to see that she didn't insult him when he asked the question.

Hermione then erased the board and quickly draw a person serving the ball. "Now I am going to talk to you about serving the ball." she said as she finished drawing the figure. The thing looked remarkably like him.

"Now, the first thing you must remember is that..." She pointed to the figure's body and continued. "If you are a server, your entire body must stay behind the boundary line while serving. Following me Tsuna?"

He nodded, telling her that he understood. She took a deep breath before pointing to the ball that the figure was serving. "The ball must be clearly visible to the opposing team before serving, Tsuna, remember that. There is only two ways to serve the ball, it is either overhand or underhand..." She gave Tsuna analysing look and continued. "For your case since you are a beginner, I would recommend underhand."

He nodded and muttered. "Underhand, got it."

"It is okay for the ball to gaze on top of the net during a serve but that is only if the ball drops to the side of the opposing team." Hermione explained, drawing two small figures below the big one. She drew a big X on the ball that was on his side and a tick on the one that went to the opposing side. It was starting to make sense to him.

"Serves must be returned by bumping..." His friend started to draw one figure that was spiking the ball and one that is setting the ball. "As you can see, Tsuna, I had drawn two figures, one of them spiking the ball, the other is setting the ball, now I don't want you to do that."

He furrowed his eyebrows and asked. "Why?"

Hermione smiled and explained. "Serves can only be returned by bumping, so spiking the ball and setting the ball is a big no-no."

He nodded and asked. "So, how is the first serve of the game is determined?"

The young witch smiled and answered. "Simple, really, the first serve of the game will be determined by a volley. Each game after that will be served by the loser of the previous game."

Hermione erased the board and started to draw 6 figures in the board. He notice that the title was violation and realise that his friend was now going to teach him the violations of the game.

"Now I am going to talk about violations and I will keep it as short as I can." Hermione stated.

He watch in fascination when his friend pointed at the figure that had failed to get the ball over the net. "As you probably can tell, this figure has failed to get the ball over the net but, what you didn't know that this is a serve and that this is a violation. The ball needs to get over the net when it is a serve." she explained, putting a huge cross at the figure.

She then pointed at the second figure and said. "You can't hit the ball illegally and by illegally, I mean throwing, carrying, palming, etc." She put a huge cross at that figure. "Do you understand."

He nodded and waited for her to continue. "Stepping on or over the boundary line while serving is obviously a violation and so is failure to serve in the correct team order." She crossed out the next two before pointing at the second last figure. "Touching the net with any part of the body during a game is also a violation."

He nodded and thought to himself that there were also many rules in this game. How can the girl remember all these rules? Then again, Hermione had to be one of the smartest people that he knew and was also good at making things sound simple.

"Last but certainly not least the last violation that you should remember is..." His friend smiled and pointed at the last figure. "That reaching over or under the net is a violation, the only time it is acceptable is when you are executing a follow-through motion."

Tsuna nodded and looked at his friend in gratefulness. "Thank you, Hermione for teaching me the rules of this game."

Hermione shrugged her shoulder and said. "It isn't a problem but, Tsuna..." she gave him a hard look and continued. "I want you to know that having fun is important, not winning, don't listen to them if they say that winning is important, having fun is even more important."

He nodded at her advice and stare at the clock. "I got to go change..." He said, getting out of the seat. "Thank you for teaching me." Tsuna said as he ran out of the door so that he can change into his P.E attire.

She had the strangest feeling that he was keeping a secret from her. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and thought to herself that her friend would tell her when he wants to, which she hope was soon.

* * *

><p>She watch as the other students went to the gym. All of them were excited about the match, most of them wanted to see Tsuna's play. They whisper about how he beat the Kendo Captain and how this would be easy for him to win but, they were arrogant if you ask Hermione. Winning against a Kendo Captain is one thing, playing volleyball is entirely different thing.<p>

She waited till the others had went to the gym before going outside. She scan the trees to find a spot that would allow her to watch the game and at the same time be in the shadows. The only tree that seemed to work was the one on the right side.

She sighed and climbed up the tree. She smiled in amusement when she saw the flags with Tsuna's names. Her eyes scan the rest of the gym, she snorted when she saw that the Disciplinary Committee president wasn't there but, she didn't blame him. It was too crowded if you ask her and she wouldn't be able to watch the game that was why she chose to climb the tree.

Hermione grinned when she saw Kyoko dragging Tsuna into the gym but, the grin faded when she saw the despair in her friend's eyes. This is strange, her friend seem alright this morning but now he seem to loose the will to play the game. She wonder, what happened to him. She will ask him tomorrow but for now, she needed to concentrate on the game.

She scan the rest of the gym and notice a figure on the corner. The boy was smoking to her disgust but what made her angry was the fact that he acted like he didn't want to be there. Still, who was the boy? She was sure that he doesn't go to the school. What made her even more curious was to why no one notice him, especially the other members of the Disciplinary Committee?

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

She watch as the other team serve. The serve was good and they didn't break any rules of the game, which she was glad. Hermione wince at the sight of the ball hitting Tsuna's stomach, that got to watch in concern as her friend fell down in pain. Her friend can do better, she knew that but he needed motivation but how can she motivate him?

The game continued and whenever the ball was given to Tsuna, it either landed on his stomach or he couldn't save it. His serving was bad and he didn't listen to her advice about using underhand, which made her angry but she knew her friend was panicking since so many people were counting on him.

"Why aren't you there with the others?" A voice asked, startling her.

Hermione turned her attention to the newcomer. She was surprise to see that it was a baby that was asking her this question. The baby wore a fedora hat and a suit, his hair reminded her of her mother, well the colour did anyways. His eyes were black too, the same shade of black that her mother's eyes were.

"Who are you little boy? And why are you here?" Hermione asked.

He smiled at her and for some strange reason, she felt cautious around him. "My name is Reborn, I am Tsuna's tutor, he is going to be the boss of the Vongola family."

She stiffen at the name Vongola. "Reborn, you say? Is that a name that you inherited from your father?" Hermione asked, wondering if he was a child of her Uncle.

The little baby shook his name and said. "No, Granger, my father didn't give me that name."

She narrowed her eyes at the use of her last name and suspiciously asked. "How do you know my last name?"

Reborn smirked at her and she had a feeling that she was going to get news that would change her life. "I knew your parents, in fact..." his eyes gleam as he said the next bit. "You may call me Uncle Reborn."

Hermione eyes widen at his words. She should deny the fact that her uncle was a baby but it made sense, her mother had written that her brother had changed appearance and it also made sense on why her mother had been so interested in her potions studies and why she had allowed her to buy her magical books that were beyond her level. Her mother wanted to find research for her brother's illness.

"So, how is my sister?" Reborn asked, looking interested to know about his sister's health.

Hermione gulped and answered angrily. "Mother and Father is dead, to be more precise they had been murdered."

He narrowed his eyes at her admission. "How long?" He demanded.

The young witch tried her best to hold back the tears and answered. "Two months ago. I don't know who killed them! All I know is that they had been murdered by someone in the Mafia and that they will be after me."

Reborn was lost at how to comfort the girl so he waited till the girl calm down before asking her."Why did you came here? You would have been safer in that boarding school of yours."

The young witch licked her lips and answered. "Mother and Father were planing to live here but..." he nodded, knowing that it will be hard for his niece to talk about his sister and her husband's murder. "She wanted me to come here, to look for you."

Reborn was taken back at his niece admission and asked. "Why me?"

Hermione gave him a sad smile smile and said. "Mom had written a letter to me about everything and she told me if I decide to come here, to look for you and tell you that Jean said I inherited it."

The baby frowned and looked at his niece up and down. "You are a witch, aren't you?"

She nodded and he sighed. It was going to happen sooner or later and he was happy to know that his sister's child had inherited magic but, what worries him is her education. With his niece being a witch, he would need to make sure that she has total control of her abilities and he didn't know a thing about magic. Then again, a friend of his does and she owe him a favour.

"Why did you leave your friends?" Reborn asked. Surely, his niece had a good reason to leave her friends in England to come see him.

Hermione frowned and started to explain. "Well, I wanted to protect them. Now that I know that Mom and Dad were a part of the Mafia, I knew that I wasn't safe and that my friends would be endanger because of the fact that they were friends with me and..."

She hesitated and finally said. "I want your help, I need to find out who killed them."

"Why? Why do you need to know who killed them?" Reborn asked, already guessing why his niece wanted to know.

She growled and answered. "I want to make them pay for killing Mom and Dad, I want to inflict pain on them."

He was taken back at her answer but, it was understandable that his niece was angry. In fact, he was pissed off that they had murdered his sister and left his niece all alone. However, he was worried about her.

"Your mother wouldn't want this for you." He pointed out, his eyes were now on his useless student as he said this.

Hermione nodded. "I know but..." she hesitate and continued. "It is hard you know, they murdered Mom and Dad in cold blood and ruined great-great-great-grandmother's portrait too."

Reborn frowned at the mention of his ancestor. "What did they do to it?"

She closed her eyes and said. "They used Mom's blood and wrote a message to me saying that I can run but they will always find me."

He nodded and changed the subject. "And where have you been living, Hermione?"

The young girl gave her uncle a sheepish smile and answered. "Well, Mom and Dad brought a house before their..." she paused and continued. "Their untimely deaths, so I live there."

He narrowed his eyes at her and firmly said. "You will live with me from now on, I will come by and help you pack."

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it when she saw the look on her Uncle's face. The man was truly her mother's brother, who else can make a glare that rivals her mother. Still, she didn't like the idea of living with him.

She had now fulfil one of her mother's wishes, now she was going to do research on who her mother's killers were and their reasons for killing her parents. Even if she had to stay up the whole night doing it because, no one kills her parents and gets away from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Please review.<strong>


End file.
